The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors including a propulsion unit which is both tiltable and steerable relative to a supporting member associated with a boat.
The invention also relates to arrangements for mounting an outboard motor rearwardly of a boat transom so as to permit upward tilting of the outboard motor substantially wholly within the area behind the transom.
Attention is directed to the copending U.S. Stevens Application entitled "Outboard Motor With Elevated Horizontal Pivot Axis", Ser. No. 159,480, filed June 16, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of this application.
The invention disclosed herein is distinguishable from prior bracket assemblies such as is disclosed in the Meyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,249, issued Mar. 22, 1977, which patent discloses a bracket assembly including a mounting board which forms a part of a four-bar linkage and which is elevated without substantially changing the spacial disposition thereof, i.e., which is elevated without changing its orientation in space.